The Return of Battra
by Donny W
Summary: A mysterious orb crashes on Earth, and reveals the demonic new manifestation of Ghidorah----Cyrstle Ghidorah. Earth's only hope of preventing the beast from conquering the planet is the Earth Spirit's manifestation----Battra.


_Author's Note: I wrote this story like….back in 2002, so it is definitely not up to my standards that my writing is at as of right now. I hope you like this story, it is writing from when I first started writing fan fiction, so it might sound iffy in places. laughs_

**THE RETURN OF BATTRA**

Being the first part of a series:

**_The Return of Battra_**

_Mothra vs. Zembare: The Final Mistake of Humanity_

_Godzilla vs. Modra: Darkness Returns_

_Modra 2: The Fate of Earth_

_Modra 3: The Joining of Forces_

_The Spirit of Biollante_

_Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny_

**Prologue**

Earth trembled under the deathly quiet void of space. Evil was lurking out in the cold celestial void. The E.S.P. Institute has become aware of the terrible threat, outside of our world. Mothra, the ancient protector of Earth has disembarked to destroy a comet, threatening the Earth, and with her gone, there is no one to defend the Earth. The matter has fallen into the Earth's hands, and it has created a creature to stop this terrible evil from conquering the planet.

**Chapter 1**

A bright metallic object jolted through the vacuum of space. The tiny dot of Earth could be seen as the object grew closer to the blue planet.

"Commander Aso, a glowing object composed of an unknown alloy, is approaching Earth at mach seven point five." Major Akira Yuki reported as he carefully watched his computer moniter. "What is it?" Commander Takaki Aso responded walking over to Yuki. "A spherical object." He said, then looked up at Aso nervously. Aso looked back at Yuki, then sat down uneasily.

Miki Saegusa woke up during the night, shaking in fear. Koji Shinjo, her lover, opened her bedroom door slowly. The mysterious squeal of the door opening startled Miki. She crawled out of her bed and stumbled through her dark bedroom. Koji caught her before she fell onto the floor. "What is it Miki?" He asked kindly. "A...nightmare." Miki muttered as she quivered in fear. "We must get Donny...in America." Miki whined as she rose to her feet. Koji took the stressed women out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to fetch her beverage from the refridgerator.

In a small town, in Michigan, Donny Winter gazed at the stars curiously. "O no." Donny blared out, as he clutched his head. "Mom, Dad, I can sense a disturbance, I must go back to Japan." Donny informed as he began to pack stuff into a small bag. "Why?" His dad asked grudgingly. "Something very evil is approaching Earth." Donny said, pausing for a moment, why he contemplated about the mere thought. "Be careful!" Donny's mom yelled as he walked out the door. "Wait Donny..." His dad demanded as Donny opened the door. Donny turned around and looked at his parents. "When you come home, we'll be waiting." His mom said, then she smiled. Donny smiled in return and walked out the door. He thought about the first day he went into high school, fifteen years ago. He finished high school and college with difficulty, he couldn't be friends with other teenagers because they knew what he was born with. He had telepathic powers, and it frightened other people, so he remained secluded at home, until his parents sent him over to Japan to the E.S.P. Institute. The only true friend he ever met was in 1989, and that was Miki Saegusa. Donny smiled as he thought about his friend, then walked behind the house to the open field. Donny had signaled G-Force to send him a helicopter before he left his house. The restless person waited a few minutes then he saw the helicopter streak over the forest, landing a few meters from Donny. He ran up to the aerial machine, opened the door, and climbed in.

"Take me to Tokyo, at best possible speed." Donny said to the pilot. The chopper then rose off the ground and streaked off into the west.

Donny looked out of the window and closed his eyes, amplifying his telepathy so he could contact Miki. "Miki, I sensed it as well, I am on my way." He said, sending a telepathic message to Miki.

"Donny just sent me a message." Miki said, opening her eyes. "He's on his way."  
Koji looked at Miki then looked back onto the road. "What ever is approaching, it is not going to be friendly." Miki said as she closed her mind from the evil that the celestial object emitted.

"Commander, large tremors are erupting in Northern Hokkaido." Kazuma Aoki reported as a bunch of little dots appeared on the Hokkaido map, that was on the computer monitor. "They seem to be emulating from the ocean." "What the devil is going on!?" Aso yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

Koji's car pulled into the parking lot of the Godzilla Defense Force building. Miki got out of the car, now able to control the terrible evil that plagued her mind still. Miki and Koji entered the building then walked into the control room.

"Donny is on his way." Miki said quietly as she sat down by Commander Aso. "Are you all right Ms. Saegusa." Aso questioned, as he looked at her suspiciously. "I can...sense...an evil presence approaching Earth." Miki said, cringing by just thinking of the mere thought.

Meanwhile, Donny emerged from the conference room doors. "Something, extremely evil is coming." Donny said as he walked up to Aso. Aso singaled his Security Chief Ruzo Dobashi to prepare some defenses before the creature arrived. "Sir, I am picking up the tremors again, this time they are in Niigata prefecture." Aoki reported. "A monster moves underground." Donny said as he closed his eyes. "Sir, the meteorite is going to land in down town Osaka!" Yuki yelled nervously. If that thing lands their it will demolish most of the city." Donny informed with an unusual voice.

The spherical shaped meteorite crashed into Earth's atmosphere. Soon the smooth blue surface of the meteorite turned into a blazing ball of fire.  
People in Osaka screamed and ran for their lives as the meteorite blazed toward the city. Then after a few minutes, the meteorite hit the city shattering at least a dozen buildings, sending pillars of dust into the sky.

"Miki there is something inside that meteorite." "I'm going to find out." Donny said as he walked out of the door. Miki looked at Aso. He nodded his head, signaling Miki to go with Donny. Both of them including Koji left the room and departed for Osaka so they could determine what kind of life form this meteorite bestows.

**Chapter 2**

Miki and Donny sat in the chopper quietly, contemplating about what would emerge from the meteorite that rested at the heart of the terrified city. "We're almost at Osaka." Koji informed, as he wondered about what awaited them there.

The helicopter eventually, landed a few meters from the now cooled meteorite. The trio climbed out, and began to advance toward the unusual entity. Suddenly, they clutched their heads in agonizing pain and fear. "What is it?" Koji yelled as he ran to their sides. "The closer we get to it the more powerful the force becomes." Donny said as he struggled to stand up. Suddenly, they opened their eyes. "The evil...is gone..." Miki wondered. "It probably was scanning us, observing our minds to detect just what we are." Donny thought.

This object was at least thirty meters tall and the same measurment was its length. "What ever it contained, it is large." Koji muttered as the sight of the sphere gave him chills. "I'll see what is inside of this thing." Donny said as he walked up to it. Donny put his hands on the smooth surface of the universal sphere. Donny closed his eyes and attempted to contact this being telepathically. A few seconds went by then Donny's eyes opened. Fear and horror was blazing with in his pupils. A bunch of evil images jolted through his telepathic bond between him and the lifeform at spectacular velocities. Donny then screamed in terror, then was cast onto the ground...onconscious. "Donny!" Miki cried in fright. Miki angrily put her hands on the sphere and attempted to contact it telepathically, but there was no response. "We must get Donny back to Tokyo." Miki said as she helped Koji get him into the helicopter. They then climbed in and took off for Tokyo.

"Miki to G-Force." Miki said into the radio. "Aso here." Aso responded. "Donny has been injured mentally by what ever is in that sphere." Miki said as she looked at Donny's onconscious form. "Affermative, report back immediatly."

A few hours passed by until the party of three arrived back. The medical personel in the buildings infirmary tried everything they could, but they could do nothing for Donny's mental status."They were unable to wake him." Koji said as he walked over to Aso. Donny was placed on an inclined chair next to Miki. "Miki, can you ...link with his mind and revive him, or possibly see what put him onconscious?" Aso asked. "Yes, I'll try." Miki put her hands on Donny's forehead and closed her eyes. After a few seconds Miki's face began to twitch and cringe with horror. "Terrible...evil." Miki muttered as she frowned. "The demon of destruction, has returned." She then muttered. Miki then broke her link with Donny's mind, causing him to wake up. "I can't determine what creature is in the sphere but it is very evil and has come to destroy the human population and then conquer the planet." Said Miki as she closed her eyes, trying to rid the wicked thought from her mind. "Sir, the sphere is glowing." Yuki informed as he pointed at the television screen. The sphere was glowing a faint blue color then it began to glow with such intensity that it lit up the whole room. All of a sudden, when the light disappeared, explosions flared into the sky where the meteorite was. "My God." Asuza Gojo said, walking into the room, and noticing the television screen. Professor Chinatsu Gondo then walked in behind Asuza, hearing what she said.

The explosions subsided and a huge monster stood in the midst of the fire. A three headed devil that has arrived. "What is that." Donny asked nervously. "He looks like King Ghidora, but he isn't." Miki said as she looked at the demonic dragon. "Call it Cyrstle Ghidora..." Donny murmured. "What, Crystal Ghidora?" Koji asked. "NO CYRSTLE!" Miki yelled. "Cyrstle in the ancient Elian language means evil devil." Donny explained as he gazed angrily at the malicious creature. Everyone then stood by, watching in horror as Cyrstle Ghidora attacked the innocent petrified city.

**Chapter 3**

Cyrstle Ghidora raised his heads and roared with great evil. His brown, yellow, and red colored wings flapped, knocking buildings onto the ground, flinging debris high into the air. The great monster had long horns on his heads, similar to Grand Ghidora's. His body was gray with engraved lightning bolt shapes on his abdomen and wings. Large horns were formed on his wings, giving him a great devilish complection. Cyrstle Ghidora, roared once again, sending his frightful voice into the terrified hearts of the people in the city.

"Sir, the epicenter of the tremors are moving toward Osaka, where Cyrstle Ghidora is." "You think what ever is underground is going to battle Cyrstle Ghidora." Aso asked as he turned to Donny. "There's no way of knowing." Donny responed somberly, then looked back at the tv screen with despair.

Cyrstle Ghidora continued to attack the defensless city. Fires blazed into the darkening skies. All of a sudden, the ground under Cyrstle Ghidora shook furiously. Cyrstle Ghidora flew up into the air slowly as he could feel the earth quaking beneath him. Suddenly, the ground exploded and a monster emerged from the depths of the earth. It was a giant gray caterpillar, with a large yellow horn on his head, giving him a menacing look.

"BATTRA!" Donny and Miki yelled excitedly, as he remembered this great kaiju that was created by the Earth. "The Earth must have sensed the evil that approached, and created Battra to contend with it." Donny explained, as the horror and despair in his face mellowed away. Everyone watched the great protector, stood up against a very evil, powerful foe.

The giant larva let out a roar that echoed off from distant buildings in the city. Battra looked skyward and saw his nemesis flying over some distant skyscrapers. Battra's great horn began to glow with intense light. Suddenly, a great yellow beam came blasting from the appendage. The energy crashed into Cyrstle Ghidora's dorsal, causing explosions to burst into the sky. Cyrstle Ghidora flew around a skyscraper and hovered down to intercept Battra. Battra blasted two prismatic beams from his ruby red eyes. The intense rays hit Cyrstle Ghidora's wings, cascading sparks down onto the ground. Cyrstle Ghidora let out a blood chilling roar down at Battra, warning him that the mighty Cyrstle Ghidora won't deal with this unfortunate triviality that arrived. Cyrstle Ghidora roared angrily then landed on the ground shattering anything under his gigantic feet. Battra noticed how tall his enemy was compared to himself. Battra came up to the bottom of Cyrstle Ghidora's great necks that roared continuously. Battra inched closer to the demonic creature, trying to get in a good position to attack his foe. Cyrstle Ghidora's horns electrified with energy, then he blasted destructive spiraling blue rays from his mouths. The beams detonated on Battra's body, but it had no affect on Battra, for his armored exoskeleton protected him from the deadly bombardment. Battra roared sending his frightful voice searing into Cyrstle Ghidora. Battra dove underground, flinging dust and rocks into the air. Cyrstle Ghidora looked around, wondering where his enemy had fled. Suddenly, Battra emerged under the menace, causing him to lose his balance. Cyrstle Ghidora fell backwards onto the ground violently. Battra blasted his prism eye rays at Cyrstle Ghidora's body lying in the wreckage, which forced him to roar furiously. The armored caterpillar roared a small triumph as he watched his mammoth enemy wallow in the wreckage. Cyrstle Ghidora rose up off from the ground in fury. He bit onto Battra's great horn, Battra reacted in suprise and sent an electrical charge through the appendage, releasing him from the deadly grip of the three headed demon. Battra reared back, then pierced his horn into the side of Cyrstle Ghidora's body. The great three headed monster roared in pain and agony as dark blue blood spewed from the massive wound. Battra sent more electrical shocks into the behemoths body, causing him to constantly wail in pain. Cyrstle Ghidora's body began to glow with energy, which blasted the great insect from his enemies body. Battra squealed in pain as Cyrstle Ghidora reached down and picked the mammoth caterpillar up over his heads. Cyrstle Ghidora then threw Battra into several buildings, shattering them them on top of the armored creature. Cyrstle Ghidora then blasted his mouth rays at the wreckage that Battra was encompassed under causing the guardian to squeal in pain as explosions erupted in his area. Cyrstle Ghidora then roared at the wreckage truimphantly. His wound still bled a lot from Battra's effective horn attack. With a great flap of his wings he was flying in the air above the decimated area. The great wind of Cyrstle Ghidora's wings stirred up dust and debris on the ground. Cyrstle Ghidora turned around and began to fly north towards Tokyo.

"Cyrstle Ghidora is coming toward Tokyo at mach three point five." Aoki yelled. "I figured this moment would come.." Aso said as he crossed his arms. "What do you mean?" Asked Miki. "Dobashi, tell them." Aso ordered grudgingly. "Well, a couple of months ago, when Rodan battled the monster Draagon, we were working on the Genx2000, an aerial craft that was used for defense." "We were certain, that when something happens, we would need it to defend us, instead of letting other monsters become injured by aiding us." Dobashi explained. "We need four people to command the Genx2000." Aso said. "I, have decided the four people, Lieutenant Koji Shinjo, Colonel Sho Kuroki, Donny Winter, and Miki Saegusa." Aso pointed out. "Why Donny and I, we have no experience in piloting." Miki warned. "I'm well aware that you two have no experience in that area, but your telepathic powers will be quite useful against Cyrstle Ghidora." Aso said pointed out. "Very well." Donny responded. The four people walked out of the doors and walked down the hall toward the hangar bay, where Genx2000 was.

**Chapter 4**

Miki and Donny slipped on their specially made helmets that amplify their telepathic powers. Their helmets had a big G on the font of it, representing G-Force. Both of them sat in two chairs behind Colonel Kuroki and Koji. Miki sat behind Koji of course and Donny sat behind Kuroki. Kuroki had the most experience in piloting, he was the first to be chosen to pilot the Super x 2 and 3, he would be the perfect one to pilot the Genx2000. "Commander Aso we are ready to take off." Kuroki said over the intercom. "Acknowledged, we are opening the hanger door." Aso informed.  
"Yuki, open the door." Aso commanded. Genx2000 rose up on a platform. Its maneauvering engines began to glow brightly and they began to emit great energy. The hangar door opened and Genx2000 took off to intercept the demonic monster that threatened the world.

Cyrstle Ghidora flew over the city of Nagoya. People running through the streets were screaming in fear and horror as they saw the terrifying creature flying through the air.

"We are approaching the battle zone." Shinjo said nervously. Donny squinted his eyes as he could see Cyrstle Ghidora flying on the fire painted horizon. "Raise shielding." Kuroki ordered, nervously as they approached the terrible titan. Koji pushed a few buttons and put up the crafts shielding. "I am engaging the plasma lasers, and the charged torpedoes." Koji said , thinking that the weapons combined could destroy the menace. "Miki, Donny get your telekinetic energy ready." Kuroki ordered. "If we use our telekinetic energy in here, we'll destroy Genx2000." Miki explained. "That is why you have the helmets, they lead your telekinetic powers out the laser ports and it hits the enemy." Kuroki then explained.

Cyrstle Ghidora could sense something coming and began to fly toward Genx2000 a great speed, roaring at his next victim that was created by the humans, the lifeforms that he abhored greatly.

"Cyrstle Ghidora is coming!" Yelled Donny. "Increase speed to mach three." Kuroki commanded with ease in his voice.

Genx2000 zipped past Cyrstle Ghidora. "Fire plasma lasers!" Kuroki commanded once again. Two tremendous orange rays came out of the laser ports on the sides of the craft. The two great beams crashed into the monster's side. Cyrstle Ghidora roared angrily as several explosions erupted from his body. The demonic creature swung around and blasted his mouth rays at Genx2000. The shields around the craft absorbed the attack but the shields were weakend.  
Donny held onto the arm of his seat as the vessel shook from the beams impact across the shields. "Fire, charged torpedoes!" Kuroki yelled.  
A purple torpedo came out of the port on the bottom of Genx2000, hitting Cyrstle Ghidora's dorsal side. An explosion flared from his back side, then an electrical charge lanced into his body. Cyrstle Ghidora roared in pain and agony, causing him to land onto the ground. Cyrstle Ghidora blasted his mouth rays simoltainiously at his flying titanium adversary. All three beams collided with Genx2000's shields weaking them to a great extent.

"The shields are down to forty-seven percent!" Koji yelled as a few sparks shot down from the ceiling. Miki and Donny held onto the seats nervously as Genx2000 was enveloped by an explosion.

"Damn!" Aso yelled as everyone watched Cyrstle Ghidora damage Genx2000. "That monster is going to destroy our only defenses!" Dobashi then hollered.

Everyone screamed as Genx2000 crashed into a building shattering it into pieces. The rest of the wreckage from the structure buried the man made craft under substansial amounts of rubble.

The larval Battra rose up from his resting place, sensing where his evil foe was. Battra knew that he had to save the Earth from this evil being. The insectiod creature roared then he began to glow bright red. Then in a flash of light the larva turned into the imago form. Battra now in his flying form, had red, black, and yellow markings on his wings. He had an orange marking on the end of his wings as well, which was a sign of slight mutation. Battra had three menacing horns on his head and several on each wing which made him look more menacing that the larval from.  
Battra raised his head and roared, as he flapped his wings, carrying him off into the air. He then pursued his enemy, for he would defend the Earth, even if it would mean giving his own life in the process.

"Sir, Battra is flying toward Nagoya." Aoki said, watching Battra's giant form. "Good, maybe he can keep Cyrstle Ghidora away from Genx2000 for awhile." Aso said as he watched Battra fly on the television screen.

**Chapter 5**

Cyrstle Ghidora continued to blast his rays at the neutralized form of Genx2000. The ship shook again and again. Sparks flew from the computer consoles, causing Donny to wake up. "What happened?" Donny asked as he was half dazed. He looked around and found Miki lying on the floor. Donny woke up Miki and the rest of the company. "We need to get out of here." Miki said, rubbing the bump on her head. The systems are damaged, they need fixing." Kuroki said, trying to push damaged control circuits. "O no." Koji said nervously as he looked out the window. Cyrstle Ghidora stomped closer toward Genx2000 which was in shambles. All of a sudden, something collided with Cyrstle Ghidora, crashing him onto his side, creating a flood of dust from his impact. Battra then picked up Genx2000 with his insectine feet and carried it to a safe distance from the battle field.

"Battra!" Miki yelped, joyously. "Now that we are in a safe place, we can preform repairs." Kuroki said as he began to preform repairs.

Suddenly, a beam hit the ground under Battra creating a smoke covered orifice. Battra turned to find Cyrstle Ghidora standing, with smoke drifting from his body. Cyrstle Ghidora roared at Battra, challenging him to a great battle.

"I think the monsters are going to fight." Yuki noticed. "Let's wish Battra all the luck in the world." Aso said watching Battra on the viewer screen. The assembled company continued to watch the great battle ensue.

Battra and Cyrstle Ghidora roared at each other for a few minutes, until Battra noticed the wound on his side, still bleeding a bit from his horn attack that he had inflicted upon his enemy. Battra flapped his wings, and rose higher into the sky. The great insect aimed for the wound on Cyrstle Ghidora's side, and blasted his prism beams from his eyes. Cyrstle Ghidora poised himself ready for the attack's detonation, but the beams hit Cyrstle Ghidora's wound, forcing him to roar in agonizing pain. Battra flew toward Cyrstle Ghidora continuing to blast his prism beams at him. Eventually both the insect and the evil dragon were face to face. Cyrstle Ghidora roared angrily as Battra began slashed his heads with his clawed legs. Battra then began to bang his wings on Cyrstle Ghidora's faces. Cyrstle Ghidora grabbed onto one of Battra's wings and flung him into a nearby building causing the building to shatter onto the ground on top of the poor insect. Cyrstle Ghidora blasted buildings around Battra, and shattered them onto the injured monster, burying him under more debris. Battra screeched in pain as debris crashed on his body and wings preventing him from taking flight.

"Battra!" Miki nervously. "Koji, we have to help them." Miki pleaded, as she watched Cyrstle Ghidora continue to injure the great insect. "I think we can help him, I got partial maneuvering power." Koji said as he smiled at Miki. They all sat down and buckled in. "Engaging engines." Koji said to Kuroki as he pushed buttons.

Genx2000's engines slowly lit back up. It levitated up into the air and flew slowly toward Cyrstle Ghidora.

Energy streaked through Cyrstle Ghidora's horns. Suddenly, a simoltainious blast of energy emerged from the lightning formation on his abdomen. The energy blast hit Battra's body, enveloping him in an explosion. All that could be discerned from the terrible explosions was Battra cry of escrutiating pain.

"Fire!" Kuroki yelled. Suddenly, three charged torpedoes where blasted out of Genx2000. They hit Cyrstle Ghidora with such force that it tumbled the great monster onto his backside, creating great pillars of dust. A few seconds later, a beam blasted out of the cloud of dust, hitting Genx2000, causing an explosion to erupt from its surface.

Everyone inside screamed as sparks filled the room. Miki's seat buckle ripped and she was flung across the floor as the ship constantly shook.

Battra watched the vessel plummet helplessly toward the ground. He then looked up at Cyrstle Ghidora and began to flap his wings causing him to rise into the air. Debris fell from the great insect as he flew forward at a descent velocity. Battra flew behind Cyrstle Ghidora with out him being aware of his approach. The dark moth then jolted foward and grabbed onto Cyrstle Ghidora's middle neck. Cyrstle Ghidora reared back and roared angrily, trying to fling Battra off from him. Battra began to beat his wings faster and faster, until Cyrslte Ghidora's feet lifted off from the ground. The great insect tossed the terrible demon into a great structure, collapsing it onto the ground. Battra then flew over toward Genx2000 and landed on down on front of it. Koji and Kuroki became nervous, and were about to push the charged torpedo button. "No don't!" Miki screamed nervously. "Battra, just wants to help us." Donny then said angrily, as he rolled is eyes.

Suddenly, Cyrstle Ghidora burst out of the rubble that his body was buried under. The evil titan began to gather energy in his horns and was about to blast his mouth rays at Battra and Genx2000. Cyrstle Ghidora was about to fire his mouth rays at Battra and Genx2000, when Battra suddenly, flew up and stretched his wings out at full length, providing a great shield for Genx2000.

"Battra's protecting us." Koji said admiring the giant insectine creature's bravery. Miki and Donny watched in amazement as Battra shielded them.

Suddenly, Battra became bombarded with energy, but he stood his ground, as explosions burst from his body.

Miki and Donny closed their eyes, and began to use their telekinesis to aid their brave protector. Cyrstle Ghdiora began to combine his mouth rays into one great blast of energy. After a few minutes of gathering the energy, he blasted the wave of destruction toward Battra. Suddenly, Miki and Donny's telekinetic barrier between Battra and the energy stopped the deadly destructive force. The beam then reflected off from the telekinetic barrier and the beam hit Cyrstle Ghidora's wound, penetrating directly through his body. Cyrstle Ghidora squealed in agony, as great amounts of blood spewed and exploded from the wound. Explosions streaked across the mammoth's body, which crashed him onto the ground, sending dust and debris high into the air.

"We did it!" Miki shouted with confidence. Donny smiled and put his hand on Miki's shoulder. Koji glanced at both of them in suprise as he did not know that they were that powerful.

Smoke drifted from the flying body of Battra. Battra angrily lifted his head and roared. The center horn on his head began to glow with intense light. Suddenly, a fierce electrical beam exploded out of his horn and hit the great giant who laid in the midst of the great opaque cloud of dust. Battra roared triumphantly as he heard the painful cry of his enemy.

**Chapter 6**

Cyrstle Ghidora got up and staggered all over the place from the attacks of Battra and Genx2000. Eventually, he gained his stability and gazed evilly toward his aerial enemy. Cyrstle Ghidora then flew up in the air and engaged Battra in combat in the night skies above the destructed city. Battra flew toward Cyrstle Ghidora and began to flap his wings with great speeds, until a red shimmering dust blew down toward the three headed menace. When the dust came into contact with Cyrstle Ghidora's skin, enormous electrical charges lanced through his body causing explosions to erupt from the surface of his body. Angrily, Cyrstle Ghidora raised is center head and blasted a ray from the center horn. The beam struck Battra's right wing, penetrating the delicate gossomer material creating a great explosion to flare from the delicate material.

The moon gleamed brightly as the monsters battled in the sky. The dark version of Mothra flew at unbelievable speeds and slashed his wing into Cyrstle Ghidora's dorsal flesh. Cyrstle Ghidora roared in pain and rage as he saw the dim light of Battra's eyes and horns. The great insect was flying behind Cyrstle Ghidora, the universal dragon could sense his enemies approach so he swung around and bit onto Battra's wing with on head, and with the other he latched onto the insects delicate neck. Battra squealed in pain as the celestial three headed dragon mawled at his neck and wing. Battra began to bleed severely, causing him to become faint. Cyrstle Ghidora continued to bite at Battra's neck and wing, when all of a sudden, Battra roared out in anger and blasted his prism rays into Cyrstle Ghidora's faces. The demonic devil released is foe as explosions hid his sight of the great insect. Both monsters continued to battle furiously over the city.

**Chapter 7**

Genx2000 rose up and flew through the air once again. Smoke filled the control room of the vessel. "Ready all weapons!" Kuroki yelled. Miki and Donny held hands, ready to combine their telekinetic powers to release upon Cyrstle Ghidora. Genx2000 floated above the body of Cyrstle Ghidora, who just impacted into the city. "Fire all weapons!" Kuroki shouted. Charged torpedoes and lasers came out of Genx2000 simoltainously. The arsenol of energy crashed into Cyrstle Ghidora's body flinging chunks of wreckage into the night sky. Donny and Miki then closed their eyes and used their telekinesis and knock Cyrstle Ghidora backwards into a building.

Battra looked up and watched the man made craft battle the terrible demon. Cyrstle Ghidora flew up angrily and bit onto Genx2000's left maneauvering engine, which make the synthetic diamond explode. Cyrstle Ghidora flung Genx2000 into the air, then blasted it with his mouth rays at the defensless craft. Genx2000 was shrouded in a great explosion that illuminated the sky above the city.

"That damn monster can go back to hell where it came from!" Aso yelled. Everyone sat and watched in horror as their fellow colligues were in danger of defeat.

Sparks streaked all over the room as Genx2000 laid on the ground upside down in a great pile of wrekage. Miki and Donny got up and noticed that the room was dark, except for the buttons on the panels and walls. Occaisonally, a few sparks streaked everyonce in a while from the ceiling and the damaged control circuits. Miki woke Koji, but Kuroki was injured severely and needed medical attention. "Koji, you take Kuroki into the escape pod and both of you get out of here, we'll take care of the situation." Miki said as she gave Koji a hug. Donny went over to the controls to comprehend what the function was off all of the buttons. "Miki, you guys have no experience in piloting." Koji said putting his hand on her face. "Our telekinesis will do it, but without Donny, we can't do it, I can't do this alone." Miki said. "Please, do it for me." Miki requested as she kissed Koji on the cheek. Koji smiled, picked up Kuroki and opened the escape pod. Miki turned around, her eyes met Koji's eyes. "Be careful." Koji said. "I will." Miki said telepathically. Koji entered the escape pod with Kuroki and shut the doors behind them.  
Donny looked at Miki. She nodded her head, signaling Donny to push the escape pod launch button. Donny looked down at the control console and pushed an orange blinking button. A door in the back of Genx2000 opened and the escape pod blasted into the sky.

Cyrstle Ghidora stomped toward Genx2000, until Battra latched onto on of his tails violently. Cyrstle Ghidora swung Battra all over the place before he let go. The black insect blasted his prism eye beams which pierced the wound on Cyrstle Ghidora's dorsal side, forcing him to roar in agony. Energy streaked into the demon's tails. Suddenly, electrical beams were fired from the tips of his tails, and hit Battra, creating a chain reaction of explosions over Battra's injured body.

"Miki, I think I got the representations of these buttons." Donny said. "The far left ones are propulsion, those ones are weapons, and those are shields, communications, and sensors." Donny said, pointing to all of the buttons. "I also have thirty percent of the shields back." Suddenly, one of Battra's stray beams hit Genx2000 and damaged the propulsion systems. Sparks and smoke explosed off from the buttons that signified the propulsion systems. "We'll have to use our telekinesis to move this pile of garbage." Donny yelled as the vessel shook. Both of them put their hands son the control panel and began to control it telekinetically, which raised Genx2000 into the air once again.

The escape pod landed about a kilometer or two from Genx2000. In that time Kuroki came back into consciousness. "Koji look." Kuroki pointed out. They saw Genx2000 floating in the air, and Battra battling Cyrstle Ghidora beyond that. "Be careful you two." Koji said, lowering his head.

Battra continued to battle viciously with his enemy. He impaled Cyrstle Ghidora in his back with one of the horns on his head creating a shrill cry to come of the space creature. One of the monsters heads caught Battra off guard and bit on to his wing and drug him over the demon's body. In result Cyrstle Ghidora ripped a chunk out of Battra's left wing, but he still remained in the air, attempting to keep the pain at ease. Cyrstle Ghidora blasted the stationary Battra with his destructive mouth rays, enveloping the giant insect in numerous explosions. Battra flew out of the explosions with smoke drifting from his whole body, he eventually crashed on his backside a far distance from Cyrstle Ghidora. Cyrstle Ghidora then roared victoriously as a dust cloud hovered around Battra.

Miki looked at Donny, "Let's do it!" Donny yelled as he looked at the demonic menace. Miki and Donny used their telekinesis and flew Genx2000 toward Cyrstle Ghidora. "I'm firing." Donny informed. A purple torpedo came out of the bottom of Genx2000 and it hit and electrocuted the wound on Cyrstle Ghidora's back. Cyrstle Ghidora roared in pain and turned around to meet his metallic enemy. Cyrstle Ghidora flew up into the air and blasted electrical bursts from his gigantic wings, which lowered the power of the shields on Genx2000 once again.

"Shields are down to twenty percent!" Miki yelled as the vessel quaked. "Miki lets combine our telekinesis." Donny recommended. "But our powers aren't strong enough to do that." She stated. "If our powers are shifted out of the laser cannons on Genx2000, then it must amplify our powers to even injure Cyrstle Ghidora, so it might make our powers strong enough to at least put up a good battle against him." Donny then explained. "Okay." Miki said, then she smiled. Miki and Donny held hands and they began to release telekinetic powers.

The laser ports on Genx2000 began to glow brightly. A couple seconds later, Cyrstle Ghidora rose against his will.

Miki and Donny then moved their hands down, and Cyrstle Ghidora crashed onto the ground roughly under the control of their powers. "It works!" Miki yelled excitedly. They then moved their hands out ward, which crashed Cyrstle Ghidora into a building on his side.Miki and Donny giggled as they watched the huge behemoth crash onto the ground creating a crater beneath his body.  
"They are using their telekinetic powers!" Kuroki noticed. Koji smiled as he watched Genx2000 battle the evil monster.

Everyone at G-Force watched Genx2000 battle. The room was completely quiet. Nothing disturbed their keen gaze onto the characteristics of the enormous battle.

Battra's eyes began to glow as he laid in the wreckage on his back. Battra flapped his wings and flew up into the air and was ready to battle his foe once again. Battra watched Genx2000 fire its plasma lasers at the fallen monster. Battra then raised his head roared toward the moon, then flew toward Cyrstle Ghidora at great speeds.  
Miki and Donny continued their attack until a shadow appeared over Genx2000. They looked up and Battra was flying over them with an elegant manner. "Battra." Donny said as he smiled at the giant insect.

Cyrstle Ghidora suddenly rose out of the rubble, shaking dust and wreckage off from his body. Battra blasted his prism eye rays at Cyrstle Ghidora which caused him to roar out in agonizing pain. Genx2000 began to fire plasma lasers at Cyrstle Ghidora which inflicted more pain onto the monster. Cyrstle Ghidora blasted his mouth rays at Genx2000, and encompassed the vessel in an explosion, which disconnected the right propulsion engine from the rest of the craft.

"O no!" Koji yelled nervously, as Kuroki was trying to restrain him but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

Commander Aso's mouth dropped open. "Miki, Donny." Asuza said as she lowered her head in grief. Everyone in the room lowered their heads, thinking that their treasured colligues were gone forever.

Genx2000 crashed on it's side into a building. Miki and Donny screamed as they rolled across the floor from the intense quaking of the vessel. Control panels exploded, flinging dangerous wreckage across the room. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling of Genx2000 broke and fell on top of Miki and Donny. They collapsed onto the floor, under substantial amounts of debris.

Battra, angrily watched as Genx2000 crashed into the building. Battra's eyes turned into a really bright red and he roared with great fury and crashed himself into Cyrstle Ghidora's abdomen. Both monsters crashed into piles of rubble violently. Battra's great mandibles latched onto one of Cyrstle Ghidora's wing and ripped several chunks out of it forcing the great conqueror to blare out in pain. Cyrstle Ghidora then bit onto one of the small horns, on the edge of Battra's wing, and busted it off. Battra squealed in pain and agony, flew up and began to flood Cyrstle Ghidora with some kind of spore which paralyzed the muscles in his body. Cyrstle Ghidora unable to move, stood stationary and was vulnerable to attack. Battra latched onto his middle head and with one great flap of his wings, the insect protector hoisted Cyrstle Ghidora into the air and flew off into the night sky.

**Chapter 8**

"I've got to find them." Koji said nervously. "Kuroki, sir, stay and tell Commander Aso about our situation." Koji then requested. "All right, but be careful." Kuroki responded. Koji thanked him then ran off. "Kuroki to Aso, over." Kuroki said over the radio. "Aso here, are you all right." Aso said as he had relief in his voice." "Koji went off to find Donny and Miki." "Good lord, are they trapped in Genx2000." Aso said sympathetically. "I'm afraid so." Kuroki said. "Well, as soon as Koji finds them we'll send a chopper to pick you up." Aso said. "Yes sir." Kuroki responded.

Koji Shinjo ran through the wreckage getting closer to Genx2000 which was in his site his thoughts were bent on his dear companions condition. He knew that wouldn't want her to be in the way of what he had to do. He continued to pace toward the craft in which his friends were trapped in.

The control room was completely dark. Sparks shot across the room as Miki and Donny lay fainted, under the great slab of steel that laid top of them.  
Koji reached the pieces of what was left of Genx2000. He forced the hatch door open and shined his flash light in the room calling out for Miki and Donny. "Koji...here." Donny struggled to say. Koji faced his flashlight down to find Donny and Miki buried under wreckage and a large piece of steel. "I'm fine, you just get to Miki out of there, she's hurt." Donny said faintly. Koji moved the slab of steel with the help of Donny's telekinesis. Donny was able to get out and stand up, but just barely. Koji ran over to Miki in fear of her condition. "Miki!" Koji yelled as he held onto her hand. Miki had a terrible wound on her fore head, but Koji use a handkerchief and wiped the blood away gently. Donny walked as fast as he could toward Miki, and put his hands on her face, attempting to contact her telepathically. Donny's thoughts reached Miki's and she opened her eyes. She smiled with admiration as she saw the faces of her close friends. "Donny...Koji." Miki said faintly. Donny got up and hugged Miki gently. "We make a pretty good team Miki." Donny said as he smiled at her. Miki smiled back at Donny then looked at Koji. Koji and Donny helped Miki out of what remained of Genx2000. They helped each other make to the escape pod, and when they arrived, a helicopter waited for them. They all got in and sat off for Tokyo..

**Chapter 9**

"Well, you guys are pretty good pilots after all." Aso said as he smiled at them. Everyone smiled excitely as they saw their dear companions. Miki and Donny sat their helmets in their chairs. "O, where is Battra, and Cyrstle Ghidora." Donny asked. "Battra has carried Cyrstle Ghidora into space." Aso said turning on the television screen.

Battra used the gravitational pull of the sun to pull him along in space, he was heading toward the planet Venus, where he would leave Cyrstle Ghidora to die.

A few hours later Battra was hovering above the unstable planet of Venus. Battra threw the demonic monster down toward the planets atmosphere. The gravity of the planet pulled Cyrstle Ghidora down rather quickly. Battra blasted his prism eye rays down at Cyrstle Ghidora forcing him down into the atmosphere where his body instantly incinerated, in the blazing heat of the inferno. Battra then began to fly back toward his home planet that he has protected for millenia of Earth's history.

Battra a couple days later flew into the atmosphere of Earth and turned into pure energy which was absorbed by the Earth's aura.

"Thank you Battra." Miki said with graditude. "Well, that damn monster deserved it." Aso said sarcastically. Miki and Donny smiled as they watched Battra's energy disappear into the ground.

The world will always remember the savior that was created, to protect everything that lives on this beautiful Earth, and Battra will always be there if the planet is ever in danger. Human kind never really thought of their own planets feelings about situations. Well, in these few days, humans have learned a great deal more then they expected, they didn't save themselves, their own home did, the Earth...


End file.
